


Revelations.

by AquaCitty



Series: Family Melodies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Dean finds his dad and Ellen kissing (Ew!)(Non-Hunter AU | 5/21/88)
Relationships: Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Series: Family Melodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Kudos: 9





	Revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*
> 
> im in a phase where i feel like everything i write is crap, but here you go anyway.

May 21st, 1988

Dean narrowed his eyes as he stared at Ellen and his dad talking and laughing through the window. He inched forward through the bushes, trying to hear their conversation. Suddenly he felt a small hand pull on his shorts.

“Dean!” The four year old screamed happily, “Come play with us!” 

“Sammy. Shh!” Dean groaned, “I told you already, I can’t, I’m trying to figure out what’s happening with dad and Ellen. They’re not telling us something…” 

“Can I help?” Sam asked innocently. 

“No! Just go play with Ash and Jo.” Dean waved him off and Sam left, pouting. 

Dean pushed forward, stopping when he reached the edge of the house. He could finally make out their words. Victory! He grinned. 

Ellen sighed, “I think we should.”

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked.

“I’m here almost every day now Bob, I… love Sam and Dean. And I know you love Ash and Jo. I want us to be a family.”

Dean furrows his eyebrows. A family? 

“I’m just worried about Dean, the kid likes you, but it took him long enough to warm up to the idea of me being his dad… I just don't want him to think you’re trying to replace Mary, is all.” 

Dean’s heart sunk. Replace Mary? That’s his mom’s name… It can’t be. Ellen and dad? ...Ew. No way. 

He stood up, ready to confront the two, when his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Ellen and his dad… kissing?! 

He yelped, and jumped back. The adults jumped apart. Dean met Bobby’s gaze, it was full of pity. That was the last straw. Dean’s blood boiled and he quickly ran into the house, and fled upstairs. 

Ellen and Bobby called after him, but he didn’t turn back. 

He sprinted to his room and slammed the door, jumping into bed and pulling the covers over his head. 

_ Stupid parents. Stupid Ellen. Stupid Mom... Why'd you have to leave me?!  _ He thought spitefully.  _ Stupid Dad… Why does he need her?! Aren’t me and Sam enough? _

There was a ginger knock on the door. Dean pulled his head out from under the covers, glaring at the door. 

“Who is it?” He asked. 

“It’s me.” Ellen’s voice answered. 

He pondered this for a second, before deciding to let her in… maybe he could convince her to leave his dad alone…

“Come in.”

Ellen opened the door quietly, and sat on Dean’s bed. 

“Hey kid.” She smiled, “That must’ve been quite a shock back there, I’m sorry you had to find out that way.”

“Find out what exactly?” Dean scowled. 

“Well… that me and your Dad are dating.” 

Dean swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“Why?” He asked harshly. 

“Your dad is a very nice man, he makes me laugh, and frankly I love him.”

Dean frowns... that development certainly changes things...

“You do?”

“Yeah, bud, I do. And you know what I love you too. I love you and Sammy like you’re my own. I really do.” 

“But we’re not your own. You’re not our mom.” He spat. 

Ellen paused for a moment. If she was hurt by the words, she didn’t show it. “I know. I don’t want to replace your mom, but that doesn’t mean I can’t want us to be a family.”

Dean sighed, finally asking, “Are you and Dad gonna get married?”

Ellen laughed, “Maybe one day kiddo… I was thinking about moving in first. What do you think about that?” 

“Then you can boss around Ash and Jo as well as Sam,” Ellen added, nudging his shoulder. 

Dean smirked, “Yeah, okay… I guess that’s cool.” 

Ellen smiled wide, fluffing Dean’s hair. "Thank you, bud. I'll leave you to your brooding now."

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and she just laughed, closing his door gently. 


End file.
